


Pretty in red

by Blessed_thot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, Or kill me, Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Villain! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_thot/pseuds/Blessed_thot
Summary: Red was always an amazing colour to you. It looked so good. Especially when it was dripping down someone's body.





	Pretty in red

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I don't know what prompted me to write this, but here ya go

Red.

Your favourite colour.

Even when you were just a small toddler, waddling on two, unstable feet, your eyes always focused on the red around you.

Red in the petals of the flowers that gently swayed.

Red in the pavement, dirty with mud.

Red in your mother's dress, flowing.

You saw red in everything you loved. But not people. People were...plain. They used clothes to decorate themselves.

Imagine your joy when you found out that people actually did have red in them.  
____________________________________________________________ 

"Stop...please..."

Red.

More.

"Please...." 

Red poured as the knife went in.

In. 

Out.

Scream.

Repeat.

Until all the red had come out.

Until the screams had stopped.

Satisfied, you dropped the weapon. Admired the view in front of you.

Beautiful.  
____________________________________________________________ 

Life continued. 

You walked along the grey pavement as the grey sky above you rumbled.

With anger, maybe, at those who walked below it.

The ground shook.

You fell.

Black.  
______________________________________________________________

When you opened your eyes, you saw..

Red. And gold.

Metal? You were being carried. Where? You didn't know.

Struggling, you managed to get out of those arms.

"Hey! You're hurt, lady! I'd advise you to stay here!" The guy said, pointing at his arms.

You didn't hear him. Red looked so good on him.

Maybe it would look better dripping down his-

"MOVE!"

A push. You were fine. Looking behind, there lay a person. Stranger.

Getting up, you looked at your arms. Red. You stare. Admire.

"Hey, you ok?"

Red and gold.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

He leads the way.

The metal clunks as he walks.

You don't mind.  
____________________________________________________________ 

You soon find out he is part of 'The Avengers'. 

He introduces you to the team. They like you. Welcome you, even.

They call you a friend. It's been a long time since someone called you that.

You like them too. But there weren't a lot of red things there.

You'd have to fix that.  
______________________________________________________________

Pillows.

Movies.

Everyone is sleepy. You are excited.

They sleep very peacefully, you observe. So completely unaware of the danger in their house.

Not really a danger. You were just... redecorating.

The knife came out. So did the screams.

They tried to fight back, but you assured them that you meant no harm, that you just wanted them to look pretty. Pretty in red.

The pills in their drinks helped. You knew they'd fight back. 

But it was okay. 

They'd see how beautiful they looked, how beautiful the house looked. They'd be thankful once they woke up.

If they woke up.  
____________________________________________________________ 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me pls


End file.
